This Isn't Your Average Job
by IvoryLoves.Slowly
Summary: After Nash has gone. Ariadne thinks she has nothing to worry about. she was wrong. the government shows up and forces her into a job that is against somebady very close to her, but Andre wants to go threw with it because he hasn't forgiven this person yet
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey! I found inspiration and I plan on using it yayayayayayayayayayay!

So this is part two of Heros. I hope you enjoy. This story will be told in first person. And it will be Ariadne's point of view. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: this wasn't in the job description.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned. I am not a morning person, but Leo needs Andre and my help with something so I have to get up. I could hear Andre snoring lightly through the wall. So I banged on the wall yelling "Wake up!" and I herd him fall and curse. "What time is it?" he asked his voice still groggy. "Almost three. We need to get ready to meet Leo in the Tunnel." Andre groaned but I herd him turn on his shower and happily I ran to my bathroom. I got dressed and met Andre in our lobby. We went to Starbucks and bought Lattes. We headed to the tunnel in silence. This is what we usually did before we got a job we know nothing about. We didn't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. Andre and I have spent the week protesting on Wall Street. Several people working at Rita's were let go and Andre and I got mad. As we got to Leo's office he was talking to some people who seemed angry. Andre and I walked in and when I saw who was there I almost turned around to run out but men were blocking the door. I sighed and took a seat knowing Andre and I can't over run the FBI and the CIA. Andre sat down too and we prepared for being charged with murder, extracting, inception, illegal gambling, vandalizing an abandoned subway station and hiding Arthur, Eames, and Josh (One of the many I have murdered) in my apartment. Leo gave us a look saying 'I'm sorry' but I didn't stop glaring. He betrayed us. If I'm going down then the government will find out about Leo bribing the police to let us use the subway, blowing up a subway train, and smoking pot. We sat in silence and I was surprised the agents haven't tackled me to the ground or killed me yet. The leading agent smiled at us. He was tall maybe six foot three, not very attractive, wearing a webbing ring, had a receding hairline, and looked to be about 46. "I am agent Stoner. We need you two and your team for a job. if you help us then you won't be killed for your reckless law breaking." His eyes neer left mine when he said 'reckless law breaking' I glared. But I was still curious. "What kind of a job?" Andre threw a smirk my way. I returned it causing the agents behind us to laugh. "So is his gay thing just an act so you two can date." If it was somebody else I would have laughed but the government was my enemy. They are the reason Jake will come home unemployed and Kali won't. Agent Stoner smiled at me causing me to spit on his shoes. "You hicks are all the same." His comment got me and Andre standing before anyone could blink we had our guns drawn. One of mine pointed behind me and the other pointed at Stoner. Andre had his guns pointed at the men behind us covering me. Stoner smiled "An interrogation." He closed his brief case and handed us files. Before he and his men left Leo's office he said "I will be back tomorrow. Assemble you team Ms. Adonis, and chose people you won't kill." With that he and the other agent assholes were gone. Andre and I opened the file and gasped at who we had to question.


	2. The Final, Deadly Answer

**Author's note: hey second chapter. This is about Arthur and Ariadne at the end. So I hope you enjoy. Still in Ariadne's point of view but it's kinda weird during most of the story. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

88888888888

Arthur paced around his room. He hated hotels. Even more hatred toward this one because he was rooming with Eames. He didn't want to, but there was only one room left so they took it. It was late around one in the morning. Arthur couldn't sleep. Eames' snoring is way too loud. He got up, got changed, took his laptop, and left a note saying he was across the street at the café. Eames was annoying but he still tried to look after his teammates. Arthur knew Eames would go insane if he woke up and Arthur was gone without a trace. The same for Cobb, Yusef, or Ariadne. Sweet Ariadne. Arthur couldn't get her out of his head. He closed the door to their room quietly and made his way to the coffee shop. He thought about calling Ariadne and decided to do it. But it would be done in the back of the coffee shop and he would be speaking English. He dialed her number. And got her voice mail. "Hey it's Ariadne. I can't get to the phone right now. So leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Then the beep came. "Hey Ari, it's me Arthur. I just wanted to talk to you about coming back to New York early. I mean if it's safe tell me so I can…" he was cut off by Ariadne picking up the phone. He could hear Andre in the back round yelling. "Ariadne he deserves everything they do to him!" Andre yelled. Ariadne sighed. "Arthur give me a sec." she put the phone down but Arthur could still hear her speaking. "Andre he saved your life!" She sounded annoyed. "I didn't want him to!" Andre shouted. "He should've saved the girl not me! You know that Ariadne!" he sounded ultra pissed. Ariadne groaned. She put the phone back to her ear. "Arthur come back whenever. Can I call you back? I can't really talk right now. Sorry. Bye." She hung up. Arthur wondered what happened. Andre was generally a nice guy. Arthur never thought he could get that angry. Especially with Ariadne. He went to the front to order a coffee. As he drank his coffee and bought plane tickets to New York City for him and Eames.

I groaned when I hung up. I felt bad for leaving Arthur like that. This isn't about him so I need to focus on talking Andre out of this job. I stared him down. "Look I know you hate Beck, but he needs us. We can't question him. How could we betray him like that?" Andre's angry face softened. "Aria. We don't really have a choice here. You know I can never forgive him, but you herd Stoner. If we refuse he will kill us. Not just you and I, but Jake, Kali, Ethan, Cobb, James, Phillipa, Eames, Rita, Hesher, Butch, Ike, and Arthur. I know you would die without Arthur. I feel the same about Butch." He sighed. "You know we have to. He really doesn't deserve this but neither do we. Just take the Job." I nodded.

Arthur walked around Eames who was sitting in one of the many uncomfortable

seats at the airport awaiting their flight. "What so I tell her Eames?" Arthur usually wouldn't take advice from Eames, but right now he was desperate for any type of advice. Eames just smirked. He got up and put him arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Mate you ask her. No you tell her how you feel. It worked the first time didn't it?" Arthur considered this for a moment and nodded. "You're right Eames. She needs to know how I feel. So I am gonna ask her to marry me." Eames' jaw dropped to the floor. "Mate are you sure this is the path you two want to follow? She may not want the not so homey life of extraction. You left your mark on this business. Even if you leave to be with her people will still threaten those you love to get you to work for them. You could be putting her in a great deal of danger. But it's your life mate and if you want to tie the not than who am I to stop you? As long as I'm the best man I'm okay with this." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it." Then their flight was called. Arthur bored the plane thinking about the wedding ring burning a hole in his pocket.

8888888888888888888888

Ariadne and Andre were driving to the tunnel to tell Agent Stoner (Andre can't stop laughing at his name) that they wanted to go through with this job. Andre couldn't shake the feeling that Ariadne was acting strange. He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and focused on this job. The question in his mind was why were they needed for interagation? Was it because they both knew the person in question (Beck) or they wanted to lure them into a job to kill them? This was very confusing. He didn't have any more time to think about this because they had arrived at the tunnel. Ariadne got out looking as if she had seen a ghost. Andre didn't question it. Maybe she had. They walked inside and straight into Leo's office. Stoner smiled and greeted them. "I almost thought you two would try to skip town. Nice of you to join us even if you are five minutes late." He smiled at Ariadne who was holding back the temptation to shot him and leave. "You think we wanna be on time to impress something we were born to defy?" Andre smiled at the question. "We made a decision. Andre is taking the job and I'm not." Andre felt his jaw drop. He wouldn't be surprised if it was broken. "Ariadne what the hell? They will kill you!" he screamed. Stoner smiled. "That my boy you are wrong. We won't kill her we will make her wish she was dead. Boys take her." Three men grabbed Ariadne and dragged her out. Not without her kicking and screaming. She yelled to get the attention of anyone, but nothing was working. No one was painting today. As they threw her into a van and drove off Andre followed the van as best he could but was tackled by some agnets in the street and pulled into a van taking him to where John lived. They were headed to Atlanta. As the thought of that city came into his mind. Her name was Ivory.

whoa whoa whoa. Deep right? Happy late Halloween you guys. I hope you enjoy. Ivory will come soon. I thought about it and decided to stop writing in first person its hard. I hope that doesn't make things confusing. I will try to be quick for the next chapter.


	3. Ivory

**Author's Note: hey you guys I noticed that people were confused about Ariadne denying the job. This chapter will explain why. This chapter introduces Ivory and her affect on every body's favorite extractor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3: why did she choose this path?

Cobb was walking down the road of LA holding Phillipa's hand. She wanted a Christmas dress for this year. She got a new one every year. It was a tradition they had with Mal and the poor family went through so much change that he wanted to keep this little tradition to please his children. James didn't care about clothes he just wanted toys. They already picked up some toys for him. They were walking hand in hand when Cobb noticed a girl. She couldn't have been older than 22. She had white hair. Her hair was snow white Cobb thought it was very beautiful. Her hair came down to the small of her back and she was wearing a purple off the shoulder sweater and a black suit jacket over it. She was standing with; Cobb couldn't believe it she was standing with Miles. They were talking. She smiled at Miles and noticed Cobb coming towards them. "Miles, you 'ave a visitor." Her voice was very smooth. A light French accent lurked in her voice along with a quick southern tone. Miles turned around and smiled at Cobb. "Hello Dom. This is Ivory. She is one of Ariadne's friends." Ivory stuck out her hand and Cobb returned the gesture with a shake. He realized something, Ariadne used to make side comments about a girl named Ivory.

"_Ariadne I need these levels done by tonight. Make sure to use plaster board on the hotel level to make it more real." Ariadne rolled her eyes "Ivory would hate that idea." She mumbled. Cobb looked up at her. "Who is Ivory?" Ariadne looked at him and smiled. "She is my closest friend. She is an artist. She majored in architecture but realized it wasn't what she wanted to do. She is a musician living in LA now with her boyfriend Ike." Cobb looked impressed. "Was she taught from Miles?" She nodded and looked a little angry. "She was even better than me. She was at the top of the class. No one ever questioned her ideas. Miles loved her. He was very upset when she left the collage. But he got over it and focused all his attention on me." She sighed "I love that girl, but she was s talented and she didn't even try." Cobb smiled at the small architect. "Ariadne, Mal was a better architect than me. She didn't even have to try, but she realized she didn't want to do that with her life. She wanted to explore the science of dreams. And she did. I thought it was foolish she didn't want to be an architect. I felt like you. So much talent that won't be put to good use. But she was amazing and I loved seeing her happy. She never had that glimmer in her eye when she sat in an architecture class. I saw true happiness in her when we were under. I should've set boundaries in the dreams, but I loved seeing her so happy." Cobb sighed. "Ariadne, you are an amazing architect. When we finish this job I would like to meet this Ivory person." They both shared a smile and went back to work._

"Ariadne told me a lot about you." Cobb said. Ivory smiled. "Like wise." Ivory looked down at Phillipa and smiled. "Where are my manners? Who is this pretty little thing?" Phillipa giggled "I'm Phillipa. Your hair is pretty. Is it real?" Ivory smiled. "Weird enough, yes my 'air is real." Ivory's phone went off. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. "I am really sorry I have to take this. Miles, it was great to see you again, and I hope we you can meet me for dinner. Dom you and little miss Phillipa can make it if that is okay with you." Miles nodded. Ivory smiled. "Great I'll see you across the street at 5. Bye." Ivory picked up her phone. "Hey Butch. I am on my way I just ran into a familiar face." Then she was out of ear shot. Miles looked at Cobb who was staring after the polite girl. "Dom, you fell for her fast." Cobb tore his eyes from where Ivory was walking to look at Miles. "I didn't fall for her. And besides she is with Ike. How can I compete with him?" Miles smiled. "They broke up. She was crying in the street when I saw her about six months back. She is over him but she hasn't been with anybody else since then. Cobb I know you love her." Cobb didn't know how to respond. When he looked at her he felt like a void was filled he hasn't felt since Mal. "Miles she is just a girl that I just met. How do you know I love her?" Miles sighed. "You look at her like Arthur looks at Ariadne. But most importantly you can't stop smiling. You haven't looked this happy since Mal." Cobb sighed. "I can't explain it. She is just…..different….it hard to explain it." Miles smiled. "Well she is coming back. Get to know her and see how you feel." He kissed Phillipa. "Honey you need to come home so your father can spend time with the Ivory." Phillipa nodded. She looked at Cobb. "Daddy. Is she gonna be my new mommy?" Cobb smiled. "I don't know sweetie. Go with Miles. I will see you at home." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." She smiled and took Miles' hand.

The agents were holding Andre down. He was trying to get to Ariadne. He couldn't see her, but he herd her screaming. He settled down and tried to think of something that could work out in there favor. Then it hit him. He looked around until he spotted Stoner. "Yo, asshole. Can I at least call and tell someone where I am so I am not marked as a missing person?" Stoner considered this. "Boys get this criminal a phone." Andre grabbed the phone that was handed to him and realized the one person he had to call was going to be very angry. He sighed and dialed her number.

Cobb sat in a bar with Ivory. Miles had told her Phillipa wasn't feeling good so he left with her, but she agreed to have dinner for Cobb. He couldn't stop staring at her. She is total perfection. She had naturally red lips, white as snow hair (That is natural) her skin was very tan. She was also very sweet. "Dom, Phillipa is so cute who is her mother?" Cobb sighed. "Her name was Mal. She died a few years back." Ivory looked upset. "I am so sorry if I had known I wouldn't have asked." Cobb gave a smile. With her he almost forgot about Mal. "Its fine I have gotten over her." Ivory still looked upset. Cobb felt bad for making her feel bad. "You didn't know. Besides…." She cut him off. "My parents died in a fire along with my fiancé, Ike. He ran into to save me and my family. He saved me, but he never made it out. They found my parents' bodies, but they never found his. They assumed he burned to ash." She shuddered. "I need get off my ass and get back into the swing of things. Pardon my French." Cobb smiled sadly. The man behind them yelling into the cord phone against the wall was starting to annoy. He was speaking in Spanish. Cobb never took the time to learn any languages, because Arthur knew almost every language. The man at the bar turned around and caught Cobb's gaze. His eyes moved to Ivory. "Ivory!" he yelled. She looked up at the man at the bar and stood up. "I am sorry. My brother, Beck is missing. This morning was my friend Butch calling about a trail Beck dropped about ten miles out of South Carolina. I am sorry this call may be about him." She ran to the back wall and picked up the phone. "Andre?" she sounded unsure. "How do I know it's you?" Cobb could faintly hear Andre yell "Ask me anything!" Ivory looked around again. "What's my real name." after a second she sighed with relief. Cobb got up to ask what was wrong. As he got closer he could hear what Andre was saying. "Listen to me Ivory. Ike and Butch are right outside they are going to get you and then you guys need to find a Dominic Cobb. She looked at Cobb. "He is here with me." "Okay. Ivory be careful." Then the line went dead. She looked outside to see Ike, whom she thought was dead for the last year and a half standing nervously by his car. She ran outside. Ike looked at her. It didn't take him too long to realize she was about to break his nose. He jumped backwards. "Butch! She's here!" Butch ran out and caught her fist. "Whoa whoa whoa. Girl don't hit him its just Ike." Ivory looked so confused and angry. "Ike died a year and a half ago!" she screamed at Butch. He looked confused, and then his expression turned angry. "How could you? You left her here unsafe and unknowing!" Butch yelled. "I bet the house was taken from her." Ike looked upset. "I did what I had to do I don't regret my choice." He said firmly. He got in the car. Butch sighed. "Let's go we need to collect Cobb's kids and Miles." Butch climbed into the front seat. Ivory and Cobb climbed into the back seat. Cobb looked at her. He could tell she was about to kill Ike. "Ivory, don't think about it. It will make you go off. Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

"What's your real name?"

"Astrid." She said flatly.

"That is a very pretty. Now what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Good. What do you like to do?"

"Ride my horse."

"What is your horse's name." she looked at him and smiled. "Dominic."

I know really crappy way to end a chapter. I had a busy week. I had a research paper due today I barely got done on how the Renaissance affected architecture. It was so hard. 1 paper down 300000 more to go. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is pretty bad but it will get better just bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey you guys I know it took a while to upload this yeah sorry. It was a complicated month and a half so yeah. I lost inspiration for a while there. But I think I got some from my friend. I hope he can get me a few good reviews. 3 you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

****

Dominic Cobb stared at Ivory's perfection. She was different. She even made her flaws look beautiful. Her one blue and one brown eye, her 5 foot 1 status, even her small hands. She was truly beautiful. Still she was fuming. He decided to keep asking her questions. "Tell me something about yourself, something no one else knows."

"Okay, Dom, but you are not gonna believe me."

"Try me,"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. When I was sixteen, I hoped a freight train and rode across the country."

"Really? Did you run away from home?"

"No, my real parents were dead beats. My dad and mom were never around. So I was sent to many homes, but I ran away from all of them. I would disappear for weeks, and at the age of 15 the people who were supposed to look after me decided to have me become legally Amanas pated. I couldn't drive and I ran outta of money really fast, so I played guitar and sang for money on the streets and bought an airline ticket and traveled to America, I ran outta money again. So I hoped a freight train and made friends with a lot of people. I met a bus boy in LA and we were both trying to make it big in the world. He wanted to be an actor and I a musician. Our usual dates were us sneaking into Nirvana concerts. We were in love."

"Ike wanted to be an actor."

"No it was Joseph Gordon-Levitt.'

"Really? I am a huge fan of his work. Oh my God, you're the girl he says that inspired him."

"Yeah. He made the cut and I didn't. The movie sent him to Germany, and we broke it off. He sent me his pay and I got a job. We are still friends. We were supposed to have lunch tomorrow, but I guess I have to cancel."

"Did you finish school?"

"Yes, I had several transfers and I graduated at the top of my class in a public school."

"Wow, you are something." Dom was truly impressed. The car stopped and he noticed they were at his house. "Ivory, do you want to come in and meet my son?"

"Of course." Ivory smiled. Before she went inside she turned around and faced Ike. She had nothing to say to him, but she was super pissed off. She just wanted to express her feelings.

"Oh and Ike."

"Yes?" he looked up at her only to catch her fist in his nose. He felt it crack and blood spill out.

"That's for all the pain you caused me. If Butch wasn't here I would kill you." Ivory walked inside. She ran into Miles. "Ivory what's going on?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been this confused since the first time I was drunk." Miles chuckled. "I hope you were of age."

"Oh don't worry I was. In Canada." Miles rolled his eyes. Ivory ran inside. She bumped into Cobb's back. He turned around and lost his balance falling to the floor, taking Ivory with him. She landed on his chest. She starred into his eyes. Her mismatch eyes boring into his. He couldn't resist he pecked her on the lips. She looked at him. "What was that for?" Dom smirked.

"Just checking to see if it felt like when Mal and I kissed."

"Well did it?"

"Yes. Did kissing make you feel like it did when you were with Joseph Gordon-Levitt or Ike?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you need me to refresh your memory?"

"Yes." He walked towards her, but she ducked out of it, and smirked.

'Not yet.' She walked back outside smirking. Dom smiled. Finally, if he knew that Eames' stragitery had worked so well he would have done it a long time ago. He will have to thank him later. She was a real tease. From around the corner Miles smiled. She teased him, but he knew in her face that she loved him already. He walked outside with James and Phillipa before Dom could catch him spying on him. James looked up at his grandfather. "Is daddy in love with the pretty lady?"

"Yes, and she loves him too."

****

**How was that? I didn't have time to write a Christmas fic sorry. And I am sorry this took so long to post. I had no inspiration. I am doubling majoring I will be majoring in graphic design and fashion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. Let's just say I found my inspiration. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

****

Ike sat in the car holding a paper towel to his broken nose, Butch was driving, Ivory was writing something, James and Phillipa were asleep, Miles was reading, and Cobb was staring blankly out the window. He hadn't said a word to Ivory since their kiss. She was too busy writing something in that little book of hers. "Okay, we are coming up the airport. Ike can you hand the tickets out?" Butch asked. Ike nodded. He hesitated before giving Ivory hers. He decided not to and just gave everyone else theirs.

"Ike, Ivory didn't get a ticket." Cobb said. Ivory looked up from her book. "No I didn't. Alright, Ike what is it?"

"I don't think you can handle a ticket."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, I just don't want you deciding to skip out on us like you did with all your other families."

"If I remember correctly you were the one who left her." Miles cut in.

"I left for my own reasons."

"Well so did I" Ivory retorted.

"And why was that? Are you too good for a family. Are you gonna kiss Cobb and forget him?" Cobb looked up. "How did you know we kissed?"

"The window is very large." Ike barked.

"So what am I gonna be dropped off on the side of the road, or something?" Ivory spat. Butch sighed and looked at the gas gage. He gasped at the sight of the arrow pointing at E, and groaned as the car started to slow down. The he saw smoke coming from the inside of the hood. He pulled over and everyone got out. Ike groaned. "Looks like we are all stuck on the side of the road not just Ivory,"

"You know what Ike, this is how us getting to the airport is gonna depend on me saving your ass isn't it?" Ivory snapped while walking over to the highway, sticking out her thumb. An 18 wheeler pulled over. "You need a ride sweet thing?" asked a redneck trucker.

"A ride would be nice." Ivory said sweetly.

"Wait your Ivory Camino, right?" the trucker gaped.

"Yeah, you know my work?'

"Know it, I have all your demos!" the trucker praised. "I will give you a ride if you sing a new song now." Ivory shrugged. "Whatever.' She pulled a CD from her bag. "Pop this in. it has the music I will sing to it."

"Okay sweet thing." Ivory climbed to the top of the back of his truck. "Dom my guitar is in the back can you get it for me, and there is an amp too.'

"Where are you gonna plug the amp?" the trucker asked.

"Its wirless." She plugged in the blue electric guitar into the amp and started to play very loud.

Ivory- I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad. Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story seems. When do ya think they'll finally see? That you not, not, not gonna get any better. You wont, wont, wont, get rid of me never. Like it or not even though she's a lot like me we're the same.

Cobb was shocked. She was amazing. He looked around, butch was smiling proudly, James and Phillipa were staring, Miles looked surprised, and Ike looked down right pissed off. He also saw cars pulling over, people taking video with the cameras, and some important looking people making phone calling other important people. Cobb was happy for her she was finally living her dream.

Ivory-And yeah yeah yeah, I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble I'm on a Hell of a scandal. Me, I'ma scene I'ma drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever scene!

Ariadne had finally opened the door to the room her, Andre, Beck were in. they wordlessly slipped out of their cell and down the hall. They were almost out until…..

'Hey, what are you three doing out of your cell?" A man barked at them. Ariadne looked at Andre he and Beck nodded. Ariadne and Andre pulled out guns and started shooting. They ran out of the government building. They kept running until the got to the highway.

Arthur and Eames were looking all over New York City for Ariadne and Andre. So far there was nothing.

Ivory- Nice to that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared. And making me feel like I was the only one. Nice to know we had it all thanks for watching as I fall. And letting me know that you were done. You were everything everything that I wanted. He was everything that I wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it, all the memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending! Ivory finished her fourth song. The crowd was going nuts over the newly found rock star Ivory Camino. "ONCOURE" the crowd yelled. Ivory looked at Dom and smiled. She turned to the crowd "One more song!' she yelled. The crowd went insane. A CNN news van pulled up and made a broadcast about Ivory. "This on is really old. Lets see if you all know it.'

Ivory- Come with me. Stay the night. You say the words but boy it don't feel right. What do ya expect me to say? You take my hand and you say you've changed, but boy you know your begging don't fool me, cause to you its just a game. So let me all down, cause time has made me strong, I'm starting to move on. I'm gonna say this now YOUR CHANCE HAS COME AND GONE, and ya know its just a little too late a little too long and I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say ,you say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, your just like the Chase. You know its justa little too late. I was young and in love I gave you everything but it wasn't enough, and now you wanna communicate, so go find someone else for letting you go I'm loving myself. You got a problem, but don't come asking me for help and you know its just a little too late a little to long and I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say. You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me your just like the Chase. I can love with all my heart, baby, you know I have so much to give, but a prayer like you, I don't have a plan, that's the way to leave me, ohhh, yeahhhh. It justa little too late a little too long and I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say, you know its just a little too late, you say you dream of my face, but you don't like me your just like the Chase babbyy! WOE! Her voice was quick and tough, but beautiful a mix between Avril Lavigne and JoJo. It was amazing. He hoped he could here more of it. He decided it was now or never. He climbed to the top of the 18 wheeler….

Ariadne, Beck, and Andre came into a bar to hear all the people singing along to Ivory's song 'A Little too Late.' They looked at the screen and there she was singing on top of an 18 wheeler. Ariadne smiled. "Hey she got to live her dream."

"I'll say." Andre replied.

"Way to go little sis!" Beck yelled.

Eames and Arthur ran into Ritas' and found nothing. They saw the staff singing to a song. And looked on CNN to see a girl with long white hair singing a song they had never herd. They intrigued. That girl could sing, still they had to find Ariadne. They were about to leave, but they saw Dominic Cobb walking out towards the girl…

888888888888888888888888

Dom walked out to Ivory. She turned around to look at him, but he caught her hands and cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him back after the shock wore off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hand forced her towards him in the small of her back. His other hand was in her hair pushing it out of her face. His fingures laced trough the white strands. The crowd cheered. Ike groaned, Butch started to tear up, Miles was busy covering the kids eyes, but he was proud, this was meant to be.

Ariadne, Beck, Andre, and everyone in the bar appuladed and laughed. Ariadne was happy, Ivory never truly was happy, Ike didn't treat her well and she didn't like that, but Ivory wanted someone to love her, after tons of people left her and treated like she was dirt. Andre was happy, he needed to see a good face sucking session to rid the 5 miles they had just ran, he wished that was him and Butch making out on live television. Beck was happy for her. All the time he knew Ivory, she was called the same thing a sult, no one had ever made her feel complete. This was good for her. She needed this. So did Cobb.

Arthur smiled. Cobb needed someone new, and to tell you the truth he looked happier than he ever did with Mal. He wasn't stressed or nervous, he was comfortable and apparently strong, ivory had wrapped her legs around his waist and he was now holding her up. The girls hands danced through his hair. Eames smiled. He knew once they were off TV they were gonna find a room. He smiled. Cobb needed her and the best part is she is flexible and can go long for kissing, apparently so can Cobb. They finally broke apart and their foreheads were touching. They were both smiling.

888888888888888888888

This was great. Cobb had fallen in love and she liked him back. He was happy and so was she, they both herd yelling. From below. They looked down to see Butch. "I just got a text from Ariadne. They made it out and they are headed back to New York. They are safe! Ivory I didn't know you were so flexible!" Ivory spit down on him, but she hit Ike instead. He groaned. This was great everyone was safe and Ivory got to live her dream, and Dominic Cobb, a ma emotionally scared and damaged, had found love and she wasn't going anywhere. He would keep her safe forever.

8888888888888888888888888

**There you have it. Their will be like two more chapters of them reuniting in New York and the rest of the gang coming back. I hoped you liked it, and I didn't know Cobb was so dirty, looks like Eames taught him a thing or two, am I right. Well I think the sexy brittish forger might need to find love too, do you guys? Leave a review let me know what you all think.**


End file.
